


Cravings

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: n3teamchallenge, Dhampir, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:23:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a Dhampir Ian didn’t need a lot of blood but it was hard not to want it when it spilled in front of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for n3teamchallenge. For those of you who missed the awesome Vampire Hunter D dhampirs are the offspring of a human and a vampire.  
> Prompt: Hot: Blood

Ian sucked in a long breath through his teeth trying to avoid the smell that permutated the small room. Not that anyone else could smell it. Alan was busy wrapping a clean dishtowel around Charlie’s hand while Don swept up the shattered bits of glass.

Ian’s eyes focused on the drops of blood that had hit the floor. He could nearly taste it with each breath. It had been awhile, too long actually. Ian didn’t need it every day, not like his father had but that didn’t stop the cravings from hitting when fresh hot blood spilled into the open.

~

Charlie waved his father off. He looked hard at Ian trying to gage how close to the edge he was. Ian had just gotten back into town and they hadn’t spoken privately yet. If it had only been a few days then Ian would be fine. Longer than that and there could be problems.

Charlie watched Ian swallow hard and there was a glint in his eye that Ian swore wasn’t actually there but Charlie recognized. It was the glint of something that Charlie hadn’t believed was real but it lurked just below the surface and it was always hungry.

~

Ian ran his tongue along Charlie’s neck trying to go slow, desperate to keep control. He knew he didn’t need even a full unit but when Charlie was laid bare beneath him the urge to surrender to the hunger was strong.

Charlie’s sweat had a tang from the three glasses of orange juice he’d chugged during dinner. It didn’t hide the smell of the blood pumping away under just a few fragile layers of skin. He felt Charlie’s fingers lace into his hair.

“It’s okay,” Charlie whispered.

Ian took a long breath to steady himself then let his fangs drop.

~

Charlie had long ago given up trying to stay calm at the first prick of teeth, the ancient primal terror that lived in the back of his head was just too strong. Instead he let himself revel in the fear, in the adrenaline rush. He let himself become aroused by it.

Ian swore that’s when it tasted the best, when it was willfully given and mixed with fear and lust.

Charlie’s head began to spin. Ian launched himself away, using the distance to regain control. Charlie didn’t mind. He knew Ian would come crawling back and give him a different kind of thrill.


End file.
